The invention relates to an integrated seat.
The great advantage of integrated seats is that they combine all the functions of the seat, including the function of the seat belt. As a result, integrated seats can be removed from and inserted into a vehicle as one piece and are for example suited for application as removable vehicle seats.
Integral seats have an underframe by means of which they can be secured to the underbody of an automotive vehicle. The underframe can comprise a lengthwise adjustment device with two pairs of rails. The underframe typically has two sides, namely one inboard side and one outboard side. The seat pan is carried by the underframe and may be adjustable in height and/or in tilt by means of an adjusting device. A seat back of the integral seat is secured to the seat pan or to the underframe and the amount of its recline can be adjusted. Finally, the integral seat has a seat belt mechanism with an automatic belt tensioner. Two different prior art embodiments are known: In some integral seats, the automatic belt tensioner is disposed in the seat back where it is primarily associated with the shoulder belt. This automatic belt tensioner arrangement however occupies precious space within the passenger compartment, the spacing between occupants seated behind each other being determined inter alia by the automatic belt tensioner. In another configuration, the automatic belt tensioner is associated with the underframe and is disposed in the rear lateral region of the underframe. This results in an advantageous transmission of the crash forces and in an arrangement that occupies very little space. The drawback however is that forward movement of a seat occupant is rendered much more difficult. In order for an occupant to be capable of moving his torso forward he must be given sufficient shoulder belt release. For this purpose, the automatic belt tensioner, which is disposed very low, must release the belt which must slip over the occupant in the region of the lap belt, pass through the tongue member and also slip over the torso of the occupant in the region of the shoulder belt so that slack belt material be provided between shoulder and seat back. Due to the friction conditions of the belt, forward movement of the occupant's torso is rendered much more difficult.